Contra la Pared
by Nodel
Summary: No se que decir sin revelar toda la historia, pero porfa léanla es muy corta y creo que podría gustarles. [one shot]


Disclaimer: Beyblade y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Contra la pared**

Tyson entró a la casa buscando a Kai, estaba desesperado, tenían horas esperándolo en el coche para ir a una convención. Busco por todos los cuartos de la casa, los pasillos, reviso cualquier sitio donde pudiera haber una persona, hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta del comedor. Habían comido todos juntos y luego habían decidido salir a la convención, después todos se separaron. Pero Tyson no recordaba haber visto a Kai subir a su cuarto o salir al jardín, ni siquiera lo había visto salir del comedor.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, encontró entonces a Kai, sentado en su lugar, con el rostro serio, mirando fijamente a la pared como si estuviera sumergido en sus pensamientos. "Kai, te hemos estado esperando por quince minutos." Grito Tyson mientras daba unos cuantos pasos dentro del lugar. Pero Kai no respondió, ni siquiera parpadeo, no noto la presencia de Tyson y no escuchó sus palabras, tan solo siguió mirando la pared. "Kai, ¿estas molesto por algo?" pregunto Tyson con preocupación, pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta.

Tyson sentía que algo no estaba bien, '¿Se sentirá mal?' se preguntaba mientras se acercaba más a Kai. 'Tal vez esté deprimido.' se dijo al ver que Kai no reaccionaba a los pequeños empujoncitos que le daba. Tyson salio de la cocina, subió las escaleras, camino por un pasillo y entró a su habitación. Abrió un cajón lleno de ropa y esculcando en el fondo sacó una caja de chocolates. Luego corrió de regreso al comedor. Entro bruscamente azotando la puerta y aun en ese momento no hubo ninguna respuesta. "Ten Kai, espero que te ayuden a sentirte mejor" Tyson tenía la mano estirada frente a Kai, mantenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, pero nadie recibió el paquete. 'No es posible, hasta me esta ignorando."

Tyson se tomaba la cara al borde del llanto. "¡¡Kai respóndeme, dime que te pasa!" Gritaba desesperado al tiempo en que zangoloteaba a Kai en su silla, pero este no se inmuto. Tenía una mirada perdida y los labios muy apretados, las cejas juntas una un poco mas levantada que la otra, el cuerpo inmóvil sentado en la silla, las manos recargadas sobre la mesa y la cabeza un poco ladeada hacia su lado izquierdo. Tyson gritaba desesperado por la frustración, le llevó dulces, agua, le cantó una canción, poco falto para que le bailara enfrente pero se contuvo. '¿Qué tengo que hacer para sacarlo de ese estado?' Tyson sentía que no podría evitar llorar, que se desvanecía rápidamente perdido en su propia angustia.

"Kai yo te ayudaré con esto, no te preocupes, juntos podremos superarlo." la voz de Tyson era débil y pasaba como un hilo de dolor por su garganta, unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas. 'No dejaré que caigas solo en esta tristeza.' se repetía al tiempo en que miraba a Kai, totalmente rígido en su silla. "No lo soporto más." Gritó entonces al tiempo en que se acercaba a Kai, dándole un beso en los labios, beso que no fue correspondido. Tyson sentía que estaba en un cuarto totalmente oscuro y solitario y pensaba que vagaría en ese estado por la eternidad de su alma. Se arrodillo frente a Kai y con ríos escurriendo por la cara comenzó a suplicarle "Respóndeme, por favor, ayúdame a encontrar una solución." Colocó su brazo sobre los ojos tratando de contener el llanto, pero era inútil.

Después de varios minutos de estar esperando Kenny y Máx decidieron entrar a la casa para averiguar que es lo que los estaba demorando. Escucharon los gritos de Tyson y corrieron a la cocina. Al momento de que entraron encontraron a Kai sentado muy serio en su silla, viendo a la pared, y frente a el Tyson llorando descontrolado, arrodillado, recargándose en las piernas de Kai. "Nunca había visto que se pelearan de esa manera" le dijo Max a Kenny. "No estoy seguro de que estén peleando" respondió Kenny sin perder de vista los sucesos del comedor.

Justo en ese momento Kai se levantó de la silla y se encaminó a la salida del comedor. "Si, estoy seguro de que esa pared esta chueca." dijo para si, mientras miraba el suelo. "No estoy loco, tengo que arreglar esa pared. Los espero afuera para la convención."

Tyson se quedo con la boca tirada en el suelo. '¿Una pared, lo que le preocupaba era una pared?' Se seco los ojos y se puso en pie. Miro a Kenny y a Max y comprendió que ellos habían visto toda la escena, corrió fuera del comedor todo sonrojado "También los espero en el coche, no se tarden." Kenny y Max intercambiaron miradas sorpresivas, era poco probable de que entendieran lo que estaba pasando. Max vio la caja de chocolates y los dulces en la mesa y se abalanzó a ellos, guardando varios en sus bolsillos, abriendo otros para comerlos en ese momento. Luego regreso junto a Kenny cerca de la puerta. "Definitivamente tiene razón, esa pared esta chueca." Dijo Kenny acomodándose los lentes. "No deberías comer tantos dulces" agrego al ver el botín de Max. Salieron del comedor y se dirigieron al coche donde Tyson y Kai aprovechaban el momento a solas para darse un cariñoso beso que definitivamente sacaría a Tyson de su exagerada depresión.

Fin

A/N: Bueno espero que la historia les haya gustado y que me dejen un review. Por cierto si la historia les pareció conocida seguramente es porque la habían leído en la cuenta de mi hermana ya que ahí la había puesto originalmente.


End file.
